


The Aftermath

by chasingvictoryx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all my fault. I feel so horrible for getting you involved into this mess,” Max murmured as she gazed upon the bruised side of Warren’s face.</p><p>“You worry way too much, Max. It looks worse than it actually is.” </p><p>--</p><p>Max actually returns in time (after running off with Chloe) to talk to Warren, and her first course of action? Apologize profusely for letting him get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote wayyyy back sometime shortly after episode one came out. I've fixed it up some, hopefully editing all of my mistakes, but knowing my luck, there's still some in there regardless.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this little drabble!

“It’s all my fault. I feel so horrible for getting you involved into this mess,” Max murmured as she gazed upon the bruised side of Warren’s face.

“You worry way too much, Max. It looks worse than it actually is.”  
  
A hand moved to gently swab at the scrape on the other’s cheek with a dampened cloth.  
  
Warren could say whatever he wanted to try to take the blame off her, but Max would be forever convinced that what happened to him was her fault. He didn’t need to do that for her… Honestly, she almost felt as if she wasn’t worth it. Looking back on it now, she wished that she’d thought to’ve used her ‘gift’ to rewind and keep any of that stuff with Nathan from happening. If she had, then Warren wouldn’t have gotten a black eye. Sure, it was healing, but that didn’t keep the guilt from bubbling in her gut.  
  
“Stop downplaying it, Warren. That jerk seriously hurt you.”  
  
Finally, she shifted over to look at the blackened, swollen flesh around the eye, and her frown deepened. Who else would’ve willingly done something like this? Who else would’ve tried to distract Nathan so that she could get away?  
  
She was so lucky to have Warren in her life, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she didn’t give him nearly as much of her attention as she should’ve. She knew that she still owed him big time, and just helping to clean up his wounds wasn’t going to settle the score. She was pretty sure that no matter what she did, it wouldn’t make up for it.  
  
“I don’t care. I’m just glad that he didn’t harm you.”  
  
With her brows knotted together, she just stared at him, gaze lingering on his for longer than necessary. Her hand had long since paused against his cheek, and she remained silent.  
  
Then, without much warning at all, she leaned forward, pressing her lips firmly against his. Her eyes fell shut, and she stayed like this for nearly an entire minute before her thoughts caught up with her actions and she pulled away.  
  
Her gaze immediately averted his, and she removed her hand from his cheek, the grip around the cloth she was holding tightening slightly.  
  
Her cheeks had to've been burning a bright shade of red as she managed to stutter out, “I-I’m…sorry, Warren… For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask prompt I did on Tumblr for Max to kiss Warren, and I based it off of this picture and tweaked it a little bit to turn it into a little drabble. The picture I based it off of can be found here: http://darklunaris.tumblr.com/post/110264773657/its-all-my-fault-i-feel-so-horrible-for-getting


End file.
